Heartless : coming back to life
by Asran
Summary: L'un comme l'autre, ils ont tout perdu mais ensemble, ils peuvent se reconstruire Super Junior HaeHyuk


**Heartless: coming back to life**

« - Eh bien les gars, c'était encore une réussite ! »

« - On les a démoli tu veux dire »

« - On leur a tellement éclaté la tronche, oui »

« - Enfin, saluons quand même le meilleur d'entre nous… »

« - A DONGHAE ! »

La bande d'amis hurla alors d'une seule voix dans la rue déserte tout en rentrant. Au fur et à mesure des croisements, les uns partaient d'un côté, les autres poursuivant leur itinéraire. Enfin, il arriva chez lui. Le blond retira ses chaussures dans l'entrée, prit une douche et alla s'affaler dans son lit sans passer par la case départ (la cuisine xD).

* * *

Un jeune homme brun se faufilait dans les rues encore peu éclairées par l'aube naissante. Il avançait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. L'heure était grave et le temps jouait contre lui. Enfin, il poussa une porte et pénétra dans un bâtiment douteux. Là, il se présenta devant un homme bedonnant en costard.

« - Bonjour gamin, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« - Je… »

« - Je suis usurier… Le temps c'est de l'argent alors dépêche-toi »

« - J'ai besoin d'un prêt ! »

« - Combien ? »

« - J'ai besoin de 50.000 wons »

« - Et c'est pour ça que tu me déranges ? Va à la banque petit et laisse travailler les pro »

« - Ils ont refusé… »

« - Dire ça ne fait pas de toi un client intéressant, allez dehors ! »

« - Je suis prêt à tout pour avoir cet argent. Donnez-moi vos conditions », cria désespérément le brun.

« - Si tu es prêt à tout, c'est en privé que nous allons devoir traiter cette affaire ».

* * *

« - Lee Teuk ? », fit le blond en décrochant son téléphone.

« - Salut Hae, la forme après la baston d'hier ? »

« - Toujours ! »

« - Ca me rassure. On a une nouvelle mission ce soir. Un dealer qui empiète sur le territoire du patron »

« - Ok ça roule ».

* * *

Une fois installés dans un bureau un peu à l'écart, le brun se retrouva seul en face du prêteur.

« - Alors, comme ça tu es prêt à tout… Pourquoi ? »

« - J'ai besoin de cet argent pour payer l'opération de ma mère, sinon elle va mourir »

« - Tu as une raison suffisante pour ne pas flancher »

« - Oui monsieur », Répondit-il avec conviction.

« - Je suppose que tu n'as pas de travail… »

« - Je suis étudiant, monsieur… », Avoua-t-il.

« - Tu pourrais être intéressant pour _ça_… »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« - Je t'en donne même 10 fois plus mais à partir du moment où l'opération de ta mère a lieu, ta vie m'appartient »

« - Qu… quoi ? »

« - Tu serais une pièce de choix dans ma prochaine vente aux enchères… Je pourrais même obtenir le million avec toi… ». Il s'interrompit. « Un instant, tu es pur ? »

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent.

« - Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me faire perdre mon temps. Décide-toi ! »

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il avait cherché partout le moyen d'obtenir cette somme. Sa jeune sœur ne pourrait jamais payer les frais d'hospitalisation ni après la sortie de l'hôpital. Avec une telle somme, il était sur de sauver toute sa famille…

« - Je suis encore vierge… monsieur »

« - Réponse plaisante. Je te donne 600.000 Wons. Tu les déposes chez toi avec une lettre expliquant que tu as quitté le pays… N'essaye pas de fuir, gamin, durant l'opération, tu seras surveillé »

* * *

La journée avança tranquillement. Vers 17h, DongHae rejoint ses collègues pour la mission du jour.

« - Lee Teuk n'est pas là ? »

« - Non », répondit Kyu Hyun, « il a des affaires à régler de son côté ce soir »

« - Encore une nana ? »

« - C'est fort possible »

Ils rirent ensemble.

« - Au fait Hae, demain, méga soirée pour ton anniversaire ! »

« - J'espère que vous ferez mieux que l'an dernier… »

Sur ces paroles, une lueur sombre teinta ses prunelles noires qui affichèrent des reflets rouges. L'an passé, cela avait été un carnage, à tel point qu'ils avaient du faire le _ménage _après leur folie.

« - Tu verras bien. Allez, on y va ? »

« - Tu m'étonnes ! Il va pas crever tout seul ce merdeux »

* * *

A 20h, le brun revint dans le bureau désormais redouté.

« - Voilà », dit-il simplement.

« - Bien gamin »

Il fut conduit dans les étages à la suite du grand patron. Là, il dut se déshabiller pour être observé. Les hommes dans la pièce y allèrent tous de leur commentaire. Il dut prendre plusieurs positions, se faire examiner par un médecin qui confirma sa virginité au prix d'une osculation douloureuse. Enfin, il fut préparé pour sa mise en vente.

« - C'est quoi ton nom gamin ? »

« - Hyuk Jae… Lee Hyuk Jae », réussit à répondre le garçon.

« - Désormais ce sera Eun Hyuk… A moins que ton prochain propriétaire n'en décide autrement ».

Il fut ensuite emmené dans une autre pièce où d'autres jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes se trouvaient, ornées de tenues similaires. Lanières de cuir, entraves, le tout découvrant parfaitement leurs corps pour laisser les enchérisseurs se repaitre de leur apparence.

* * *

Un corps s'effondra dans une marée de sang.

« - Comme toujours, hyung, tu es un virtuose de l'assassinat »

« - Que veux-tu… j'aime le sang »

« - Rentrons. Demain on sera enfin en weekend ! »

* * *

Le lendemain, Eun Hyuk se réveilla dans une chambre inconnue, d'un bâtiment inconnu avec des gens inconnus. Quand il réalisa la tournure qu'avait prise sa vie en 24h, il eut envie de pleurer. Si ces salopards de banquiers avaient choisi de l'aider, il aurait travaillé jour et nuit pour rembourser ce prêt. Mais personne n'avait voulu le soutenir dans cette épreuve difficile et il s'était retrouvé vendu aux enchères. En essayant de ne pas se laisser abattre, il observa un peu les lieux. De ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, la bâtisse avait un style japonais et telle était la thématique retenue par le gérant. Le personnel travaillait en kimono. « Plus facile à retirer sans déchirer ». Le sol était recouvert de tatami avec un futon dans un coin. « Plus confortable pour les désirs violents ». Les portes coulissaient. « Plus de discrétion dans les déplacements ».

Rien de ce qu'il voyait ne lui donnait le moindre espoir alors ses larmes commencèrent à couler quand deux personnes entrèrent dans sa chambre. Ils s'approchèrent doucement de lui pour ne pas l'effrayer. Lorsqu'il les vit, il essuya rapidement ses joues pour ne pas trahir sa détresse.

« - Ce n'est pas grave tu sais », dit un petit roux très fin.

« - Tout le monde pleure au début », ajouta un brun pas plus gros.

Il leur adressa un regard reconnaissant avant de leur répondre.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? »

« - Je suis Ryeo Wook et voici Sung Min. On est… comme toi »

« - Oh ! »

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« - Quel est ton nom ? » Demanda le dénommé Sung Min.

« - Hyuk… euh Eun Hyuk »

« - Ravi de faire ta connaissance »

« - Viens, on va te faire visiter »

Ils le tirèrent hors du lit, lui montrèrent les armoires _cachées _ dans les murs de la chambre et l'aidèrent à se vêtir d'un kimono tout en lui apprenant comment le mettre seul pour plus tard. En face, dans le couloir se trouvait la chambre de Sung Min et un peu plus loin celle de Ryeo Wook. Ils le conduisirent jusqu'aux douches communes, lui indiquèrent la salle à manger des _employés de sa catégorie_, lui expliquèrent un peu le fonctionnement.

« - Alors c'est comme un onsen japonais ici. Il y a des sources chaudes, des salles à manger pour les clients et des chambres pour eux. Seuls les abonnés peuvent utiliser les nôtres », commença Sung Min.

« - Les abonnés ? », s'étonna Eun Hyuk.

« - Oui », poursuivit Ryeo Wook, « ceux qui louent nos services pendant longtemps. Sung Min et moi, on appartient à des clients réguliers tant que durent leurs contrats, soit tant qu'ils payent pour nous réserver. En général, ils viennent deux à trois fois par semaine pour prendre du bon temps et le reste du temps on est tranquille »

« - Quand tu tombes sur un client sympa, c'est le bon plan »

« - Exactement. Mon maitre à moi est très gentil. C'est rare qu'il me fasse trop mal, par contre celui de Sung Min… »

Il se tourna vers son ami qui enchaina.

« - Disons qu'il aime les jeux alors mes fesses sont souvent douloureuses quand il part mais il me laisse un bon bonus. Ça me permettra de me libérer plus vite »

« - Libérer ? »

« - Le patron te donnera les détails. Chacun a ses conditions. Quand on aura remboursé ce qu'il a déboursé pour nous avoir, on pourra choisir de rester et d'être payés ou de quitter les lieux »

« - Ce que j'ai hâte de rembourser… »

Un espoir commença à naitre dans le cœur d'Eun Hyuk. Il n'était donc pas condamné à rester ici éternellement ?

« - Voilà, ici c'est le bureau du patron »

Ils étaient arrivés au dernier étage, au fond du dernier couloir.

« - On devait t'amener ici pour que tu connaisses un peu mieux les lieux sur le chemin »

« - Il veut te parler pour t'expliquer les règles. On t'attend dehors si tu veux »

Eun Hyuk inclina la tête en signe de remerciement et s'avança pour toquer à la porte. Il obtint une réponse et entra.

* * *

« - Alors Hae, demain soir, c'est ton soir ! »

« - Quel est le programme ? »

C'était leur tradition. Lee Teuk, Kyu Hyun, Ye Sung et Dong Hae étaient un groupe de tueurs d'élite. Ils ne savaient pas quand ils allaient mourir, si demain leur cœur battrait encore alors ils avaient choisi de vivre à fond et de fêter chaque année où ils étaient encore en vie. Ils avaient déjà perdu Si Won et Kang In. Mais conformément à leurs dernières volontés, il n'avait pas interrompu ce rituel.

« - On va dans une source thermale. Là bas, ta surprise t'y attend »

* * *

Eun Hyuk ne s'attendait pas à voir un tel spectacle. L'homme assis derrière le bureau était chevauché par un autre partiellement dénudé. Il détourna le regard en rougissant.

« - Oye Jae, calme-toi, je dois parler au petit nouveau »

« - Mais on continue de jouer après, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Oui mais va donc te mettre sur le canapé avant de lui faire peur »

En ronchonnant, l'homme se leva, remis vite fait son kimono en place tandis que l'autre se rhabillait rapidement.

« - Assieds-toi là, Eun Hyuk », dit-il en désignant une chaise de l'autre côté du bureau.

Le brun s'avança doucement pour poser ses fesses sur le cuir.

« - Tu as bien repéré les lieux ? »

« - Oui, monsieur »

« - Bien, bien », fit-il en cherchant dans ses papiers. « Ah ! », s'exclama-t-il en en sortant un d'une pile, « voilà ton dossier »

Il parcourut rapidement les feuilles des yeux avant de se retourner vers le nouveau venu.

« - Donc, toi, je t'ai acheté au même gars que Sung Min, Ryeo Wook et Hee Chul ». Il lut quelques lignes avant de se redresser. « Tu auras donc droit au même type de contrat, ils t'en ont parlé ? »

Si le nom d'Hee Chul ne disait rien à Eun Hyuk, il acquiesça quand même.

« - C'est simple. Je t'ai acheté pour 1.000.000 de wons. Si j'ajoute à cela ce que tu vas me couter et quelques intérêts pour me dédommager d'avoir remboursé la dette que tu ne pouvais pas payer, on arrive à 1.500.000 wons. Donc tant que tu m'as pas remboursé ça, tu restes. Toutes les passes comptent, tu peux même ajouter les extras donnés par tes clients. Le jour où j'ai comptabilisé les 1.500.000 wons, tu peux partir ou rester sous contrat. C'est à toi de voir. Je te laisse la journée pour t'habituer et demain je t'ajoute au catalogue ». Il se tourna vers la personne sur le canapé. « D'ailleurs, Jae, va chercher Chang Min, il doit le photographier pour le catalogue aujourd'hui ». Alors que le dénommé Jae quitta les lieux, il reporta son attention sur Eun Hyuk. « Passage obligé. Prends toutes les poses qu'il te dit et ce sera vite fini. Des questions ? »

Eun Hyuk tressaillit avant de se reprendre.

« - C-Combien… Combien de temps ça me prendra ? »

« - Ah… La question habituelle des petits nouveaux… ». Il réfléchit. « En général, il faut 1 à 2 ans pour les meilleurs produits. Tu peux monter jusqu'à 3 ans pour une gamme moyenne et aller jusqu'à 5 si t'es vraiment bas de gamme »

Eun Hyuk trembla de nouveau.

« - Si t'es loué dès le début et suffisamment longtemps, d'ici un an tu peux mettre les voiles, à moins que… »

« - A moins que quoi ? », s'écria-t-il.

« - A moins que tu ne sois acheté. Pour cela, il faudrait que le client débourse dans les 2 millions donc j'en doute. Mais ça peut arriver même si c'est rare »

« - C'est pas le petit Tae Min qui a été acheté la semaine dernière ? », interrogea Jae en revenant.

« - Si, c'est ça, c'est pour ça que j'ai acheté Eun Hyuk. Son client est tombé raide amoureux. Faut croire qu'il était doué. Enfin on s'en fiche »

Leur ton laissait penser que la gentillesse n'était qu'une façade bien travaillée. La simple raison de toute cette _gentillesse_ était que ça leur permettait de renouveler régulièrement la marchandise avant qu'elle ne soit trop usée.

« - Voici Chang Min, suis le, il va te photographier »

Sans autre forme de procès, il dut donc suivre cette personne. Dans le couloir, il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres qui avaient patienté pour le raccompagner. En voyant Chang Min, ils comprirent ce qui allait suivre et les accompagnèrent sans un mot. Chang Min le guida dans une pièce où ne purent entrer Ryeo Wook et Sung Min. Là, il lui tourna autour.

« - Retire ton kimono que je vois bien ta peau »

Eun Hyuk agrippa les pants du tissu qui le couvrait en tremblant. Il devait le faire mais il n'y parvenait pas.

« - Commence pas comme ça gamin. Ce serait dommage que le chef ait une sale impression »

« - Je… Je… »

« - Ecoute, il faudra bien que tu sois capable de le faire avec tes clients alors résigne toi vite ». Voyant que le garçon ne réagissait pas. « Je ne te toucherai pas, alors sois heureux d'apprendre en douceur »

Et il finit par faire glisser la maigre protection de tissu sur le sol pour dévoiler son corps nu.

« - Tu es vraiment très blanc. Il faudrait un contraste avec du noir »

Il le fit s'allonger sur un canapé de velour noir et orienta les lumières. Il prit la première photo.

« - Je suppose que tu ne peux pas encore m'offrir un visage aguicheur pour le client ? »

Eun Hyuk secoua la tête négativement.

« - Tu finiras par t'y faire »

Il prit encore quelques clichés et le laissa repartir. C'est un Eun Hyuk tremblant qui fut récupéré par Sung Min et Ryeo Wook. Ils l'escortèrent dans sa chambre où il s'effondra en larmes. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à le réconforter. Ils savaient qu'il n'y avait rien à faire si ce n'est attendre qu'il se résigne à son sort. Ils étaient passés par là eux aussi.

« - Repose-toi ce soir », fit Sung Min au bout d'un moment.

« - Demain tu devras être prêt », ajouta Ryeo Wook avant de quitter la pièce en compagnie de son ami.

Des plaintes plus fortes s'élevèrent alors dans la pièce. Eun Hyuk laissa libre cours à sa peine, sa peur et ses regrets. Puis il haït tout ce monde, du plus gros pourri jusqu'aux plus innocents papillons, reprochant jusqu'à la création de la Terre et de l'humanité à Dieu. Puis, enfin, épuisé, il s'endormit sur son lit.

* * *

« - Debout Hae ! », cria Kyu Hyun en entrant sans gêne dans son appartement puis sa chambre.

« - C'est le grand jour », ajouta Lee Teuk.

« - 23 ans que tu es en vie ! Ça se fête », conclut Ye Sung.

Et ils emmenèrent leur compagnon pour s'en aller vers la campagne.

* * *

Eun Hyuk fut réveillé par les coups timides contre sa porte. Ryeo Wook et Sung Min entrèrent en compagnie d'une troisième personne. Il les regarda, croisa leurs regards inquiets avant de choisir de leur offrir un sourire. La situation n'était pas glorieuse mais il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la douche puis s'habillèrent avant de se diriger dans leur salle à manger. Là ils discutèrent un peu et firent plus ample connaissance. Il découvrit ainsi que le troisième était ce fameux Hee Chul. Il apprit également que ce soir, les trois avaient une visite de leur _propriétaire_. Ils étaient loués chacun par une bande d'amis qui venait régulièrement. Apparemment, ce n'était pas les gens les plus fréquentables de la terre mais ils y trouvaient leur compte.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent enfin devant une bâtisse de style japonais.

« - C'est là qu'on vient se détendre »

« - Bon d'habitude on fait pas le détour par la piste de kart et on met qu'une heure à venir »

« - Tu vas voir, ils ont des _activités_ sympathiques ici »

« - Alors allons-y », conclut Dong Hae.

* * *

De leur côté, les quatre garçons retournèrent dans leur chambre respective. C'était la procédure. S'ils étaient choisis, ils seraient appelés ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver aux trois autres puisqu'ils étaient loués. Non, leurs propriétaires d'un temps viendraient jusque là pour s'immiscer dans leurs chambres et gouter à leurs chairs. Sur cette pensée, Eun Hyuk alla s'assoir dans un coin de la pièce, espérant y disparaitre, tremblant, mort de peur. « _Si c'était un cauchemar, il fallait que ça s'arrête et vite !_ ». Mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar et comme le loup chasse la petite fille dans les bois, un prédateur viendrait se repaitre de lui ce soir.

* * *

Les garçons s'installèrent dans une grande chambre… Enfin surtout Dong Hae. Les autres laissèrent leurs affaires dans un coin sachant qu'ils déménageraient pour la nuit mais pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leur ami, ils agirent comme si de rien n'était. Ils se changèrent avant d'aller se prélasser dans les eaux chaudes à disposition. Quand ils en eurent marre, ils rentrèrent se laver avant de se préparer pour aller diner.

Arrivés dans la salle à manger, ils prirent place autour de la table et commencèrent à se régaler. Ils trinquèrent souvent avant que le dessert ne soit annoncé. Là, un étrange menu fut apporté à Dong Hae.

« - Faites votre choix, monsieur »

Et la serveuse disparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Quand il ouvrit, il écarquilla les yeux devant les mines hilares de ses amis.

« - Alors ? »

« - Content ? »

« - Lequel tu veux ? »

Sous ses yeux, des photos d'une vingtaine de garçons tous plus sexy les uns que les autres.

« - Choisis celui qui te plait… »

« - … ce soir… »

« - … c'est ton soir »

Et leurs paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête.

« - C'est là que vous venez vous détendre ? Trois fois par semaine ? » Hurla-t-il.

« - Que veux-tu », le coupa Kyu Hyun, « Un homme a des besoins »

« - Ici nous avons nos pièces réservées »

« - Avec des compagnons charmants qui nous sont entièrement dévoués »

En entendant ces mots, Dong Hae écarquilla les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas que ses amis trempent dans la prostitution. Il n'avait que peu de considération pour les vies qu'il prenait mais se servir de celle des autres… C'était quelque chose dont il avait horreur. Il ne faisait pas chanter ses victimes. Il les tuait froidement, avec passion ce qui le mettait dans un état de transe comparable à la drogue mais au combien jamais il ne s'était régalé de la souffrance humaine. C'est à cause d'elle qu'il avait tué son propre cœur des années auparavant quand il avait découvert les corps des membres de sa famille lacérés, éventrés, vidés de leur sang. Les trois autres avaient connu pareil souffrance. Un tueur en série qui s'était déchainé sur leur immeuble. Ce jour-là, ses amis et lui avaient connu un choc incomparable. Un homme s'était alors présenté à eux.

_« - C'est ce qui arrive aux plus faibles. Mais vous, vous avez les capacités de devenir fort. Donnez-moi vos vies, laissez-moi faire de vous des armes humaines et je vous apporterai la vengeance »_

Si, au début, cette idée le rebutait, quand Dong Hae comprit que ses proches avaient connu l'enfer avant de rendre leur dernier souffle, la souffrance de son cœur était devenu rage. Il s'est tourné vers ses amis et tous prirent cette décision ensemble. Ils se vengeraient. Depuis, les sourires de Lee Teuk n'étaient qu'un mensonge, les rires de Kyu Hyun, une pale imitation du bonheur, les blagues de Ye Sung, un vague rappel de ce qu'ils étaient jadis…

Dong Hae, lui, avait fermé son cœur. Il tuait et c'était tout. Durant cet instant où la vie s'envolait, il connaissait alors la passion, la volupté, la folie. Il se voyait lui-même mourir de ce dernier soupir qui était rendu devant lui puis il retournait dans ce néant d'amertume et d'ennui.

Jamais il ne lui était venu l'idée d'apaiser son fardeau aux côtés d'une autre personne. Personne ne méritait d'emprunter le même chemin que lui. Mais, là, avec les effluves d'alcool, la violence de son indignation, la folie de son cœur qui tentait de battre une fois de plus, il se dit qu'il pourrait peut être y trouver son compte, qu'il pourrait connaitre le gout de la vie une fois encore. Alors il accepta.

A cet instant, la serveuse revint pour ajouter les photos du dernier modèle ajouté au catalogue. De la peur, c'est ce qu'il vit sur cette image avant de détailler les courbes gracieuses de ce corps laissé en pâture à l'objectif. Cette détresse provoqua en lui une réaction inattendue. Pour la première fois depuis des années, une larme coula sur sa joue et il comprit.

« - Je prends celui-là »

La jeune femme intervint en lui disant que sa nouveauté faisait augmenter le prix car il n'avait jamais été utilisé mais en voyant la réaction de Dong Hae, les amis présents lui rappelèrent vivement que l'argent n'était pas un problème. Celle-ci repartit donc avec son catalogue.

* * *

Eun Hyuk fut emmené dans une autre pièce. Ainsi son vœu de ne pas être vu n'avait pas été entendu. Dans ce nouveau lieu inconnu, il paniqua et se cacha dans un coin.

* * *

Les garçons finirent leur repas sans mentionner la larme de Dong Hae, bien qu'ils l'aient tous vu. Ils prirent le parti de ne pas récupérer leurs affaires pour laisser leur ami découvrir ce garçon qui avait touché son cœur.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et Eun Hyuk se recroquevilla encore plus en retenant ses larmes de peur.

* * *

Il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir le jeune homme dans un coin.

* * *

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors pour la première fois. Celui qui se tenait debout observait celui qui était prostré contre le mur. Il avança pour refermer la porte derrière lui. Il poursuivit sa route pour s'installer sur un des grands futons pas loin de là où l'autre avait élu domicile.

Il observa un peu le corps tremblant. Son expérience lui disait que c'était l'équivalent de ce que l'on appelait peur. Il se souvenait l'avoir déjà ressenti il y a longtemps mais il ne savait plus ce que ça faisait. Ses victimes devaient surement le ressentir aussi mais cela se manifestait par des crises de panique et des hurlements. Certains essayaient même de fuir mais l'être devant lui bougeait à peine. Il ne parlait pas, n'émettait pas le moindre son. Il gardait ses yeux rivés sur le sol, comme s'il ne voulait pas exister. Il ne comprenait pas…

« - Tu as peur ? », l'interrogea-t-il.

Le garçon terrifié releva violemment la tête pour espérer se fondre un peu plus dans le mur. Conscient qu'il devait répondre, il hocha doucement la tête en signe d'approbation. Etait-ce si surprenant ?

« - Pourquoi ? »

Il se payait sa tête ou quoi ? Dans quelques instants, il lui sauterait dessus et profiterait de son corps, se passant de son aval alors qui avait-il de difficile à comprendre.

« - Explique-moi pourquoi tu as peur », ajouta-t-il. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est »

Eun Hyuk écarquilla les yeux. Qui était cet homme pour ignorer ce sentiment traitre qui s'insinuait sournoisement en vous, paraissant peu à peu votre corps jusqu'à vous faire perdre tous vos moyens, qui créait des contractions ci et là dans votre estomac, le rendant douloureux, qui étreignait votre gorge jusqu'à rendre la respiration difficile, qui faisait battre votre cœur de telle façon que vous aviez l'impression qu'il s'écrasait toujours plus sous vos côtes, cette sensation de perte totale dans le flou qui finissait pour vous engloutir jusqu'à vous rendre spectateur de votre propre vie, d'un désastre à venir mais que vous ne pouviez pas esquiver, comme une fatalité récurrente dans une existence. Telle était la peur. Malsaine, insidieuse et douloureuse, rendant impuissant le plus fier des hommes.

« - Vous… vous ne connaissez pas la peur ? », osa-t-il demander.

« - Non », répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

« - C-comment est-ce possible ? Seriez-vous si fort et si puissant que l'échec vous est inconnu ? »

« - Non. Je l'ai déjà connu. C'est un mal nécessaire pour avancer ».

Oh oui, il l'avait connu. Si la mort de Kang In était l'échec de Lee Teuk, celle de Si Won était incontestablement le sien. C'est à cet instant que les dernières parcelles d'humanité avaient définitivement déserté son corps.

« - J'ai oublié ce qu'était la peur alors comme tu as l'air de savoir ce que c'est, je me suis dit que tu pourrais me l'expliquer »

Eun Hyuk n'en revenait pas d'avoir une telle discussion, surtout dans ces circonstances.

« - La peur… C'est euh une sensation désagréable. Vous savez que quelque chose va arriver et que vous ne savez pas si vous vous en sortirez… bien »

Il fit une pause mais ne voyant pas de lueur de compréhension s'afficher dans les prunelles sombres en face de lui, il poursuivit.

« - Vous euh… commencez à vous sentir mal parce que vous cherchez une échappatoire sans en trouver et finalement c'est la perte de contrôle »

« - C'est pour ça qu'ils courent… »

« - Monsieur ? »

« - Les gens que je viens tuer, ils tremblent, ils crient, ils pleurent et des fois ils fuient c'est donc parce qu'ils ont peur… »

Un tueur ? La peur devint plus virulente encore dans le corps du pauvre garçon.

« - Comment tu fais pour ressentir ça ? »

« - Je… je ne sais pas »

Il ne comprenait rien. Mais dans quel monde de dingues vivait-il pour vivre une chose pareille ?

« - Là, tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Devait-il répondre à cela ? Avait-il seulement le choix ?

« - Oui, monsieur »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Parce que je… », Eun Hyuk ravala ses larmes naissantes, « j'ai perdu ma vie. J'ai perdu ma famille et je dois rembourser… comme ça »

« - C'est donc ce qui te fait peur à toi »

Durant plusieurs minutes, Dong Hae ne dit pas un mot et Eun Hyuk se garda bien de briser le silence de peur de précipiter l'inéluctable. Le blond s'allongea sur son lit pour méditer et rencontra un contact inattendu sous son dos. Il se retourna pour voir une enveloppe dont il sortit une lettre écrite par ses amis.

« Profite bien de ta soirée

Pour le sexe, y a pas mieux comme endroit »

« Ne l'abime pas trop

Mais fais-toi plaisir

Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas couché.

C'est humain de le faire »

« J'ignore si cela apaisera ton cœur

Mais les bras d'un homme te sont agréables

Alors lâche-toi »

Il rit un peu en lisant ses lignes. Son cœur n'était pas si éteint que cela, il fallait croire. Il était encore capable de rire, d'avoir des besoins et des envies même si les émotions brutes lui restaient inaccessibles. Il froissa le papier et le glissa dans son sac posé pas très loin.

Il se tourna vers le garçon qui était retourné à sa contemplation du sol. Il lui intima de venir à ses côtés ce qu'il fit timidement. Pour la première fois, il posa sa main sur sa joue pour savoir si cette peau était aussi douce qu'elle le paraissait. A ce contact, il tressaillit.

« - N'aies pas peur de moi. Je ne suis pas là pour te tuer… »

« - Il y a de nombreuses façons de tuer quelqu'un », répliqua Eun Hyuk sans le vouloir. Son caractère fort avait refait surface l'espace d'un instant et il adressa un regard suppliant vers Dong Hae.

« - M-monsieur… Je-je ne voulais pas. Je suis désolé »

Il attendit la sanction qui ne vint pas.

« - Je sais combien détruire une personne peut être facile, c'est mon travail euh… Quel est ton nom au fait ? »

« - Hyuk… Eun Hyuk, monsieur ».

Décidément il n'arrivait pas à oublier son nom d'avant.

« - Eun Hyuk, ne tournons pas autour du pot puisque je suis là pour ça. As-tu déjà eu des relations sexuelles avant aujourd'hui ? »

« - Non… »

Il rougit et attendit les moqueries. A son âge, cela devait être plutôt exceptionnel.

« - Je ne te briserai pas. Je ne prends du plaisir que dans la mort habituellement, jamais dans la souffrance. Elle me débecte ».

Quel homme étrange pensa Eun Hyuk. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré ou bien plus effrayé.

« - Et je ne suis pas là pour te tuer. Je n'en ai pas reçu l'ordre alors détends-toi sinon la suite va vraiment être douloureuse »

Ce n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté mais il tenta néanmoins de suivre cette indication.

Le blond approcha son visage du brun pour gouter à ses lèvres. Fines, encore inviolées, tremblantes, elles étaient divines. Eun Hyuk ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en temps normal, elles auraient surement eu un gout de fraise mais ce matin-là, quand il avait vu le mélange parmi les jus, il n'avait pas pu en prendre, pas ici. Alors il s'était résigné à ne plus en boire comme si c'était un rite de passage vers cette nouvelle existence. Il ne pouvait appeler ça une vie après tout. Ce n'était pas une vie que celle d'homme laissé à la merci d'autres pour étancher leur soif de chair.

Le baiser s'approfondit et Eun Hyuk commença à laisser ses lèvres réagir, s'entrouvrant légèrement pour offrir un accès complet à sa bouche. Voyant cette porte s'ouvrir, Dong Hae s'y engouffra sans hésiter laissant leurs langues dans un ballet digne de Tchaïkovski. L'une timide, l'autre experte, cela aurait pu donner une danse audacieuse, un apprentissage où le maitre faisait découvrir à son élève des plaisirs, des possibilités insoupçonnées jusqu'à alors. C'est ainsi qu'Eun Hyuk se retrouva allongé sur le futon avec Dong Hae étendu à moitié sur lui.

La main du blond glissa alors de sa joue vers sa nuque pour renforcer le contact. Doucement, Dong Hae se tourna pour s'étendre un peu plus sur Eun Hyuk. Prenant appui sur une main, il se hissa jusqu'à glisser une de ses jambes entre celles d'Eun Hyuk, tout doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. Puis se retenant de moins en moins, il laissa sa main glisser sur l'épaule, puis le bras, enfin la hanche de son amant. Il explorait doucement ce corps qui lui était apparu si fragile sur cette photo. Il voulait le sentir contre lui pour le renforcer un peu. Lui donner sa force contre un peu de cœur, de sensations et d'émotions.

En dessous, Eun Hyuk avait fini par trouver un équilibre stable entre sa peur et ce confort inespéré. Pas de violence, pas d'humiliation, il allait surement connaitre un instant de sensation pure, intense et agréable. Alors il se laissait guider par l'homme comme un enfant suit sa mère pour traverser une route pour la première fois. Il y a du danger, il peut avoir mal mais il choisit quand même de placer sa confiance en cette autre personne, car s'il ne le fait pas, jamais il ne saura si le monde est plus beau de l'autre côté.

Dong Hae commence à s'impatienter. Il se redresse d'un coup. Il veut voir ce corps. Il détache le kimono et en écarte les pants pour savourer ce corps. Et le voilà enfin sous ses yeux. Il l'admire, le dévore de ses prunelles incandescentes. Mais la peur se saisit d'Eun Hyuk qui croise ses bras sur lui pour cacher partiellement sa nudité. Dong Hae sourit.

« - Si tu ne veux pas que je te regarde avec mes yeux, alors je te découvrirai quand même, d'une manière ou d'une autre ».

Eun Hyuk a soudainement très peur. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dong Hae fond sur lui, l'embrasse encore une fois avant de quitter ses lèvres pour explorer le reste de ce corps. Elle embrasse, il lèche, il titille, il joue, il mordille parfois mais ne laisse aucun endroit sans traitement. Il est beau. Oui, il est splendide. Cette photo n'était qu'une pale exposition de la réalité. Cette peur le sublime, on dirait un nouveau né tout droit sorti du ventre de sa mère qui fait le grand plongeon dans la vie. Les petits gémissements qui s'élèvent alors lui disent qu'il réagit naturellement, entièrement à ce qu'il lui fait. Il ne peut se contrôler. Ce sont des sensations nouvelles et enfin le cœur de Dong Hae se remet à battre.

Oui, il bat. Il veut. Il a des désirs. Toute sa passion l'enveloppe pour faire de lui un monstre de volupté au service de ce corps qui abandonne, qui s'abandonne à lui. C'est un extase pour les yeux. Il se sent entier et rien que pour cela, il est prêt à refreiner son impatience pour ne pas qu'il ait mal. Il lui a dit et il le pensait. Il n'aime pas la douleur. Il n'aime que la mort et jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à la lui administrer. Il le sait. En cet instant, une certitude nouvelle nait en lui. Ce garçon est le baume qu'il faut à son âme.

Il continue son exploration jusqu'à atteindre le bas du ventre. Prudemment, il commence par embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant d'un soir. Il veut augmenter son désir. Il veut l'y noyer pour que la peur s'évapore comme la glace autour de son cœur. Il veut lui rendre la pareille. Quel est ce pouvoir qu'a ce garçon sur lui ? Il ne connait que son nom, il ne l'a vu qu'ici et pourtant ce que d'autres avaient toujours tenté sans jamais y parvenir, lui, il a réussi. Avec quelques mots sincères, avec des regards fuyants, avec cette faiblesse soumise à son regard, il avait fait craqueler cette carapace gelée. Alors il le remercierait en lui offrant la plus belle nuit de sa vie.

Il remonta jusqu'à ce qui faisait de lui un homme et qui semblait réactif à son traitement. Doucement, il y déposa ses lèvres, arrachant à sa victime un soupir plus profond que les autres. Il embrassa, lécha le membre pour le faire se dresser de plaisir sous son traitement. Des cris comme il n'en avait jamais entendu durant ses longues nuits de traque s'imposèrent. Du plaisir. Du plaisir à l'état pur.

Il s'écarta un instant pour se dévêtir précipitamment. Il se saisit d'un flacon aussi rapidement pour retrouver ce corps en feu qui souffrait d'avoir été ainsi abandonné. D'une main, il ouvrit le flacon pour en déverser le contenu sur sa main avant de se jeter sur ces lèvres tentantes. Il l'embrassa encore et encore tandis que sa main descendait vers l'intimité dilatée de son amant. Doucement, il s'inséra en lui afin de le préparer à la suite. Une contraction lui répondit ainsi qu'un soupir douloureux. Alors il l'embrassa encore et encore pour lui faire oublier. Un, puis deux, puis trois. Il ne voulait surtout pas que la suite soit un désastre alors que ce moment était magique. Il renaissait entre ses jambes.

Après un moment, il sentit le bassin en dessous de lui onduler sur ses doigts. Il était prêt. Alors il se retira pour mettre ce morceau de latex autour de sa virilité et revenir.

« - Je t'avais promis de ne pas te faire souffrir… »

« - Oui… », Soupira Eun Hyuk en proie au désir tandis que la main de son client s'affairait sur son corps en ébullition.

« - Ce sera un peu douloureux au début mais tu vas aimer… »

« - Je le sais… Je vous attends, venez… en moi »

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était perdu dans ces sensations nouvelles d'un plaisir ardent. Alors, en réponse à cet appel, Dong Hae entra doucement en lui. L'expression du visage sous lui changea du plaisir vers la douleur.

« - Fais-moi confiance Eun Hyuk »

Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, guettant le moment où son amant serait accoutumé à sa présence. Quand il vit un signe de décontraction, il commença à se mouvoir arrachant quelques cris de douleur. Le visage d'Eun Hyuk fut rapidement envahi par quelques larmes que Dong Hae se hâta de lécher. Non ce visage ne devait pas être souillé par la douleur. C'était un homme innocent, un garçon faible mais magnifique qui lui offrait cette renaissance alors il ne permettrait pas à quelque chose d'aussi laid de venir assombrir le tableau. Puis la décontraction revint accompagnée de soupirs. Il sut qu'il avait réussi. Il accéléra alors doucement jusqu'à prendre un rythme soutenu. Cris, soupirs, gémissements, ils extériorisaient leurs sensations ensemble.

« - Oh oui ! »

« - Non, Eun Hyuk, je veux que tu cries mon nom… »

Eun Hyuk tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour lui signifier qu'il ne le connaissait pas mais il ne pouvait garder les yeux ouverts tant il était l'esclave de cette montée de chaleur en lui.

« - Je ne… ah… c'est bon ! Sais… ah ! pas… »

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase qu'un cri rauque sortit de sa gorge. Il ignorait pourquoi les coups à cet endroit précis en lui déclenchait de telles réactions mais que c'était fort.

« - Dong Hae, je … suis… Dong Hae »

« - DONG HAAAAE »

C'était jouissif, violent, indécent, sexuel et passionné. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la première nuit de sa vie en compagnie d'une personne pour ce genre d'acte se déroulerait ainsi, il n'avait jamais pensé être gay mais il y prenait un plaisir digne de l'enfer. Dans un ultime souffle, il se répandit entre leur corps tandis que l'endurance de Dong Hae semblait être toujours là. Puis celui-ci vint à son tour au point le plus haut du plaisir pour relâcher sa semence. Il embrassa Eun Hyuk une dernière fois, se retira et s'effondra à ses côtés. A bout de souffle, aucun d'eux ne pouvait esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Constatant qu'ils avaient souillé les draps et qu'ils ne pourraient dormir dedans, Dong Hae se releva et prit son amant dans ses bras. Celui-ci, épuisé, n'opposa pas la moindre résistance, se laissant manipuler comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Dong Hae souleva la petite couette, déposa Eun Hyuk sur le futon, se glissa à ses côtés avant de les recouvrir tous deux. Là il resserra ses bras autour de la frêle silhouette qui se remettait des évènements. Ils s'endormirent tous deux l'un après l'autre pour connaitre un sommeil doux, sans rêves et sans cauchemars. Juste du repos comme ils en avaient besoin à cause de leurs vies hors normes.

* * *

Le lendemain, Dong Hae se réveilla avant Eun Hyuk. Il se remémora la veille et sourit. Cette perle était un oiseau rare qui avait su toucher son cœur défaillant.

« - Tu es un vrai bijou, tu portes bien ton nom », souffla-t-il tandis que le corps contre le sien commençait à se mouvoir signe qu'il se réveillait.

« - Bonjour toi »

Eun Hyuk se redressa vivement et retomba tout aussi brutalement. La peur était revenue car la magie de la nuit s'était évaporée… Par contre, les conséquences pour son corps étaient bel et bien là.

« - Oye ! Oye ! Doucement, c'était ta première fois, tu te rappelles ? »

Comment aurait-il pu oublier une chose pareille ? Mais à quoi bon s'accrocher à une nuit de rêve. Il allait partir et l'oublier, l'abandonner au suivant qui serait peut-être moins clément. Dong Hae se redressa et sortit du lit.

« - Viens, on va se laver »

Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras sans attendre de réponse et les emmenèrent dans la salle de main. Comme attendu d'une si grande enseigne, une baignoire pleine d'eau brulante les attendait toute prête. Il glissa son paquet dans l'eau et se glissa derrière lui. Eun Hyuk n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Il se dit que cette peur était quand même sacrément efficace pour emprisonner une voix aussi belle. Conscient que leurs activités de la veille avaient surement du affecter ce corps qu'il aimait tant, il entreprit de le masser progressivement pour estomper la douleur. Eun Hyuk se laissa faire une fois de plus, appréciant le traitement. Alors qu'il commençait à retrouver un peu de plaisir dans les caresses sur son corps, une voix se fit entendre dans l'autre pièce.

« - HAE ? T'es là mon gars ? »

« - Ouai, dans la salle de bain »

Eun Hyuk commença à paniquer, se retourna pour se cacher dans les bras de son client tandis que trois garçons investissaient les lieux.

« - Désolé de te déranger mais le boss a appelé tout à l'heure. On doit partir en début d'après-midi pour être en ville ce soir et prêt à agir »

« - Pas de soucis »

« - Profite encore un peu. Rendez-vous au déjeuner »

« - A toute à l'heure les gars »

Et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls. Ils se lavèrent en silence pour retourner dans la chambre. Eun Hyuk remit son kimono, marque claire de sa condition tandis que Dong Hae revêtit sa tenue normale.

« - Merci pour cette nuit. Tu as bien fait ton travail »

Il déposa une liasse de billets sur la table et quitta les lieux, laissant un Eun Hyuk déconfit. Le brun s'approcha de la petite table, saisit les morceaux de papier et se rua dans sa chambre quand il fut sur que son client ne reviendrait pas. Là, il s'affala sur son futon et se remit à pleurer de désespoir, jetant ce maudit argent dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'en voulait. Il avait aimé ça, se donner ainsi à un homme contre de l'argent. Il y avait pris du plaisir alors que cette situation le dégoutait profondément. Etre un prostitué, il y avait pris son pied. Il s'endormit dans ce désordre émotionnel, à moitié sur le futon, à moitié sur le tatami de sa chambre, pour un sommeil douloureux cette fois-ci.

* * *

Dans le couloir, Dong Hae alla directement rejoindre ses amis, assis autour de la table où ils avaient diné la veille.

« - Hae ! », s'exclama Kyu Hyun. « Viens donc nous raconter ta nuit »

« - A-t-elle été torride ? »

« - Intense ? »

« - Jouissive ? »

Mais ils n'obtinrent aucune réponse. Leur ami était perdu dans ses pensées.

« - Hae ? »

Kyu Hyun posa sa main pour obtenir une réaction. Contre toute attente, Dong Hae se tourna violemment vers lui.

« - Le tien, il est à toi ? »

« - Pardon ? »

Il n'y comprenait rien.

« - Personne d'autre ne le touche, non ? »

Lee Teuk comprit où il voulait en venir.

« - Nous les réservons en effet », intervint-il pour aller à la rescousse de leur cadet.

« - Comment ? »

« - Il faut payer », répondit Ye Sung.

« - J'y vais »

Et il quitta la pièce sans autre forme de procès, laissant ses amis dans un état de choc.

« - Je ne l'avais pas vu réagir ainsi depuis… »

« - … la mort de Si Won, peut-être même ce jour-là »

« - Eh bien notre idée est une réussite », conclut Lee Teuk en levant son verre de jus de fruit pour trinquer.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient des tueurs confirmés que cela signifiait soju au petit déjeuner.

* * *

Alors que les clients quittaient les lieux, Sung Min, Hee Chul et Ryeo Wook allèrent voir Eun Hyuk qui était amorphe dans un coin de sa chambre.

« - Eun Hyuk ? »

Ils n'eurent pas la moindre réponse, alors ils s'approchèrent doucement craignant de l'effrayer. Ils virent sur les parcelles de son corps non dissimulées par son vêtement quelques tâches sombres naissantes ici et là. Ils crurent que son baptême avait été atroce et n'osèrent pas le toucher.

« - Voici des médicaments si tu as mal et de la crème si tu es irrité »

Et ils sortirent pour ne pas le déranger plus. Mais Eun Hyuk ne bougea pas. En fait, il ne bougea pas de la semaine, n'ayant pas de clients. Lui ne s'interrogea pas sur la raison et les autres n'osèrent pas lui annoncer que c'était parce qu'il avait été réservé par son premier client, craignant de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Ils essayèrent de l'obliger à boire et à manger mais celui-ci s'y refusa, se murant dans le silence.

Puis vint le jour du retour du quatuor…

* * *

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus de surprise, plus rien à cacher alors ils purent d'office s'orienter dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les quatre chambres de leur convoitise pour s'installer. Trois attendaient de pied ferme leurs clients tandis que le quatrième n'avait toujours pas quitté sa torpeur. Pire encore, il s'était tellement affaibli qu'il pouvait à peine se lever. Une légère fièvre s'était emparée de lui ajoutant à son désordre émotionnel une douleur physique en lui affligeant quelques courbatures qui raidissaient son corps. Quand il entra, Dong Hae ne s'offusqua pas de ne pas le trouver en attente. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de pratiques et n'en connaissait pas les usages. Lorsqu'il vit le corps étendu sur le futon, le souvenir de leur première rencontre lui revint en mémoire. Eun Hyuk, quelle émotion pouvait-il ressentir pour être dans cet état ? Etait-ce encore de la peur ou était-ce autre chose ?

« - Bonjour »

Pas de réaction. Il se déplaça jusqu'au lit où était étendu le corps inerte du garçon. Ses yeux sont ouverts mais il n'y a pas de vie dans ses pupilles. Dong Hae est intrigué. Il le prend dans ses bras mais il n'y eut pas de tremblements comme la dernière fois. C'était bien une émotion différente. Il l'observe. Dans ses bras, il avait l'air encore plus léger. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Dong Hae ne savait pas comment réagir alors il le remit en place. Pas de réaction. L'homme était surpris et ne savait comment réagir.

Quand il travaillait, ce n'était pas compliqué. Une cible, un mort, un plan à suivre. Mais là, il était complètement dépassé. Alors il quitta la pièce. A ce moment là, Ye Sung sortit également de la chambre de son favori.

« - Un problème, Hae ? »

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait un petit roux, qui ajustait constamment sa position à celle de son ami. Il ne s'en préoccupa plus que ça puisque Ye Sung ne semblait pas le faire.

« - Il est… bizarre… »

« - Tu l'as déjà cassé ? T'es un rapide ! »

En entendant cela le roux tressaillit. Il semblait vouloir parler mais n'osait pas le faire. Ye Sung remarqua rapidement que les yeux de Dong Hae était fixé derrière lui.

« - Ah ! T'inquiète pas. C'est mon jouet à moi. Il ne t'embêtera pas »

Mais Dong Hae ne releva pas ses mots. Il avait vu que le roux avait réagi à ses mots. S'il voulait comprendre, il avait le sentiment que la réponse pourrait lui être apportée par cet inconnu.

« - Tu sais quelque chose ? », dit-il froidement.

Ryeo Wook tourna un regard inquiet vers son client sans oser parler.

« - Tu peux lui parler, il ne va pas te manger », et il s'approcha de son oreille, « ça, ça m'est réservé, tu te souviens ? ». Et il lui souffla dans l'oreille.

Il détourna la tête un peu gêné, espérant faire disparaitre son rougissement naissant.

« - Alors ? »

Dong Hae commençait à s'impatienter.

« - Euh… ».

Une voix très claire sortit de la gorge du rouquin et il se dit que c'était probablement une des raisons qui avait poussé son ami à jeter son dévolu sur lui, en plus de son physique très fin et mignon.

« - Il est comme ça depuis votre départ la semaine dernière en fait »

Dong Hae fut surpris.

« - Il n'a rien mangé, n'a pas bougé de son lit… On a même peur qu'il soit tombé malade même s'il n'a pas quitté sa chambre »

Aurait-il manqué un détail en partant ? Ça lui revint alors en mémoire. Ce regard… Cette lueur qui avait voilé ces prunelles si sombres. Comme il ne l'avait pas comprise et qu'il manquait de temps, il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre mais peut-être était-ce la raison de tout cela. Il remercia le rouquin et retourna dans la chambre. Eun Hyuk n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Il s'assit à côté de lui et l'observa. Son regard était désespérément vide, comme si son âme avait déserté son corps.

« - Eun Hyuk ? »

A l'entente de son nom, celui-ci tourna la tête pour revenir à son immobilité initiale. La patience de Dong Hae commençait à être mise à rude épreuve. Il prit Eun Hyuk dans ses bras et l'emporta vers une des salles de bain réservées aux clients. Il verrouilla la porte, le déshabilla prestement sans obtenir plus de réaction et l'aspergea avec de l'eau froide. En recevant le jet glacé, Eun Hyuk réagit enfin en se plaquant contre le mur. Pour se protéger, il rassembla ses jambes et les entoura de ses bras. Voyant enfin un signe de vie, Dong Hae coupa l'eau.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Pour seule et unique réaction Eun Hyuk se mit à pleurer. Encore une fois, Dong Hae était déboussolé. Il s'attendait à de la rage, une explosion de colère mais il n'eut droit qu'à cela.

« - En quoi ça vous intéresse de toute manière ? »

« - Je veux comprendre… »

Dong Hae s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il releva doucement le visage baigné de larmes et posa sa main sur la joue humide.

« - Je veux ressentir… Donne-moi… Apprends-moi tes émotions Eun Hyuk »

Ce fut au tour du brun d'être surpris. Ainsi c'était ça. Le blond en face de lui était vide de toute émotion. Il ne se repaissait pas de sa souffrance… Il voulait la connaitre ?

« - Dis-moi ce que signifie ton regard »

Contre toute attente, le blond avait été capable de sortir ces paroles avec une douceur infinie ce qui fit craquer Eun Hyuk, le décidant à parler.

« - On appelle ça l'amertume. Ça non plus vous connaissez pas ? »

Dong Hae dénia.

« - Tristesse, mélancolie mêlée à du ressentiment dirait probablement le dictionnaire… »

« - Et toi ? Tu en dis quoi ? »

« - Moi ? Que je me dégoute, que cette vie me dégoute mais que je ne peux rien faire pour changer ça alors autant attendre que ça se termine. Même si je luttais, ça changerait rien »

Une fois de plus, le cœur de Dong Hae se mit à battre différemment. En temps normal, l'organe ne faisait son office dans son système sanguin mais là, il y avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose se dégageait de ce corps frêle qui provoquait des sensations inconnues en lui, inconnues ou oubliées, il ne savait pas. Il entra dans la baignoire, sans faire attention au fait qu'il allait mouiller ses vêtements et se saisit du corps fragile. Il l'entoura de ses bras et les serra progressivement de peur de le briser tant il était maigre.

« - Comment est-ce possible ? »

Eun Hyuk comprit que la question était rhétorique et ne fit rien pour y répondre attendant avec anxiété la suite des évènements. Dong Hae le sortit du bac et le sécha, puis le rhabilla. Ils retournèrent vers la chambre où il se changea, passant un kimono mit à disposition pour les clients. A cet instant, il remarqua les différences de motifs. L'un exprimait la force, la gloire, la puissance, le pouvoir quand l'autre dégageait la soumission, l'emprisonnement, la fatalité. Il se tourna vers Eun Hyuk.

« - Je vais aller diner et tu vas venir manger avec moi »

Eun Hyuk voulut retourner dans son mutisme mais Dong Hae ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il prit la main du brun et les emmena dans la salle à manger où le rendez-vous avait été pris plus tôt pour qu'ils y mangent à huit. Une façon de fêter l'incorporation de Dong Hae dans leur habitude. Certains trouveraient peut-être minable de devoir payer pour recevoir un peu de tendresse mais pour eux, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Quelle femme, quelle homme voudrait d'une relation avec un tueur ? Alors ils allaient se réfugier dans les bras de jeunes hommes que la vie n'avait pas épargnés plus qu'eux.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils furent accueillis par les six autres qui les attendaient. En voyant que Eun Hyuk semblait physiquement intègre, l'atmosphère se détendit et ils prirent place. Leur envolée vers la salle de bain n'avait échappé à personne. Les prostitués savaient que leurs clients pouvaient se montrer violents, qu'ils en avaient le droit, surtout quand ils étaient réservés. Quant aux autres, c'était l'état d'esprit instable de leur ami en ces lieux qui avait généré leur inquiétude. Mais il n'en était rien.

Une grande table avait été dressée pour leur réunion. Les quatre clients y siégeaient en mettre, avec leur prostitué assis un peu plus en retrait à leurs côtés. C'était une façon de montrer la hiérarchie sociale, de donner un droit de plus au client sur le produit. Le prostitué ne pouvait manger que si son client lui donnait quelque chose. S'il l'oubliait, il était alors condamné à ne pas diner, ne pouvant atteindre la table.

Durant le repas, Dong Hae et Eun Hyuk offrirent un spectacle des plus étranges à l'assistance qui se garda bien de faire la moindre remarque. En effet, le blond nourrissait le brun presque comme une mère fait manger son petit. Il l'obligeait à se nourrir malgré les protestations muettes. Il avait bien remarqué combien son corps avait souffert durant cette longue période de privation. A leurs côtés, les trois autres couples ne dérogeaient pas à leurs habitudes. Lee Teuk et Hee Chul mangeaient normalement, le premier prenant soin de resservir le second. Sung Min donnait la becquée à Kyu Hyun au sens propre du terme. Il plaçait les aliments entre ses lèvres pour les lui faire ingurgiter dans de grandes embrassades tandis que RyeoWook le faisait au sens figuré pour YeSung, se contentant de porter les aliments de l'assiette aux lèvres de son client.

Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, on aurait pu croire à quatre couples heureux de se retrouver ensemble pour une belle soirée. Mais les circonstances n'étaient pas différentes et la nuit était encore longue avant le départ des clients.

* * *

Ils retournèrent chacun dans leurs chambres respectives. Nul n'avait oublié les raisons de leur présence ici. Hee Chul savait qu'il allait passer une nuit jouissive, Sung Min peut-être un peu douloureuse mais plaisante et RyeoWook attendait la douceur habituelle de son client. Mais Eun Hyuk, lui, n'avait aucune habitude. La première fois serait-elle représentative de tous les ébats ou n'était-ce qu'un cadeau avant qu'il ne se révèle véritablement. Malgré son attitude envers lui, il n'oubliait qui était son client, qu'il était son client. Sur le chemin, il s'inquiéta tant et si bien que lorsque Dong Hae referma la porte derrière eux, il se remit à trembler ce que remarqua le blond immédiatement. Il le prit dans ses bras, s'allongea avec lui et lui caressa le dos.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te toucherai pas ce soir. Tu m'as apporté bien plus ce soir »

Eun Hyuk se garda d'interroger son client de peur de déclencher un changement d'état d'esprit dans sa tête. Mais il put se détendre. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, il connut un sommeil doux et reposant dans les bras de cet homme effrayant.

* * *

Dong Hae prit le parti de revenir de plus en plus souvent pour voir Eun Hyuk. Il avait toujours plus de mal à se passer de sa présence quand venait le moment de dormir. Des fois, ils faisaient l'amour, des fois ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre. Oui, Dong Hae n'avait jamais pris Eun Hyuk de force. Il ne le voulait pas. A ses côtés, il apprenait à redevenir vivant. Joie, tristesse, rire, larmes, peur, envie, désir, rejet… Toutes ces attitudes, ces sentiments, il les redécouvrait à ses côtés.

* * *

Les semaines passaient et Eun Hyuk avait repris du poil de la bête. Il avait même retrouvé le gout de la vie. La plupart de son temps, il trainait dans le bâtiment sans but puisqu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de sortir mais il pouvait de temps à autre, et sous bonne garde, se balader quelques heures dans le jardin ce qu'ils faisaient avec grand plaisir. En compagnie de RyeoWook, Hee Chul et Sung Min, il appréciait la douceur de la brise, le bruissement des feuilles et les ondes sur l'étang.

« - Quand je serai libre, je serai mannequin », disait souvent Hee Chul. « C'est un comble d'emprisonner ma beauté comme cela. Le monde entier doit avoir une chance d'admirer mon physique »

En général, Ryeo Wook le remettait rapidement à sa place sous leurs rires et le prince se vexait pour la forme avant de reprendre leurs conversations. Ils savaient qu'Eun Hyuk ne parlerait pas alors ils comblaient l'espace à eux trois, déjà satisfaits d'entendre le timide carillon de son rire clair.

« - Eh bien moi, je serai compositeur ! Je travaillerai pour m'acheter une guitare et recréer tous mes morceaux et même en faire de nouveau »

« - J'aimerai bien t'entendre jouer un jour », répondait Sung Min.

« - Tu auras toujours des places gratuites pour mes concerts ! Et toi Min ? »

« - Je serai photographe pour capturer l'essence de ce monde »

« - Ma royale personne pourrait te servir de modèle pour améliorer tes modestes compétences »

Comme une sorte de rituel, ils parlaient de leur rêve, se laissant emporter bien loin pour ne pas succomber à leur situation. Puis un jour, Eun Hyuk osa partager le sien sous le regard bienveillant de ces amis inespérés dans un endroit pareil.

« - Je serai un grand danseur pour faire naitre le bonheur dans les yeux de ceux qui me regardent. Ma mère disait toujours qu'elle se sentait plus heureuse quand elle m'avait vu danser »

Trop heureux de l'entendre enfin parler, ils enchainèrent.

« - Tu nous montreras ? »

Eun Hyuk, constatant que l'attention était braquée sur lui, rougit puis acquiesça timidement à leur requête.

« - Wook, tu auras qu'à jouer pour lui et moi je le photographiera… »

« - Et je le regarderai… Soit honoré que je t'accorde mon regard princier »

A cette remarque, ils rirent tous avant de retourner dans leur chambre. Mais ils ne passèrent pas inaperçu. Quelques clients les virent, et l'un d'eux jeta son dévolu sur eux.

* * *

Ce jour-là, le quatuor avait annoncé sa venue pour le début de soirée, ayant une mission dans le coin. Ils avaient donc quartier libre jusqu'à leur arrivée. Comme à leur habitude, ils allèrent prendre une petite collation dans l'après midi pour pouvoir aller profiter du jardin. Sur le chemin, un homme se présenta à eux. Plus précisément, il éclipsa trois des garçons pour se diriger tout de suite vers Eun Hyuk.

« - Je me disais bien que mes yeux ne pouvaient me faire défaut », il posa sa main sur la joue du brun tétanisé, « tu es vraiment splendide. Combien ? »

Sung Min s'interposa rapidement.

« - Nous ne sommes pas disponibles dans le catalogue. Nous sommes réservés »

L'homme le repoussa d'un geste violent de la main.

« - Tu crois que je m'adressais vraiment à toi, petite pute ? Quoi qu'à bien y regarder, vous êtes vraiment désirables… »

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Yuhno, le patron des lieux étaient immobilisés et menacés par des hommes, probablement à la solde du grand roux.

« - M. Zhou Mi, je vous en prie… Je ne peux vous les accorder… Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué »

Zhou Mi fit rapidement demi-tour et se posta devant lui.

« - Une marchandise se doit d'être toujours disponible dans ce business mon petit Yuhno. Tu ne voudrais pas que je me console avec JaeJoong ? Je ne te le prends pas à cause de notre longue _amitié_ mais ne me tente pas de briser cela »

Yuhno ne s'opposa plus à l'homme qui ordonna à ses hommes d'emmener les quatre garçons dans la plus grande chambre. Ils s'y trouvèrent enfermés, tétanisés. Après une heure, l'homme vint les rejoindre.

« - Bon alors, par lequel je vais commencer ? »

Il posa sa veste dans un coin pour aller s'assoir sur le grand canapé posté à côté du futon, laissant un grand espace vide au milieu de la pièce. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part des garçons agglutinés dans un coin de la pièce, il s'approcha rapidement.

« - Vous croyez vraiment que je suis suffisamment doué pour estimer la marchandise sans la voir ou vous me prenez pour un con ? A poil ! »

Comme si un tsunami venait de passer, l'ambiance fut encore plus pesante. Ils retirèrent leur kimono tout doucement, comme pour retard l'instant où ils dévoileraient leur corps à ce monstre. Il se posa sur le canapé puis redirigea son regard avide sur eux.

« - Alors, alors, toi et toi », fit-il en désignant Sung Min et Eun Hyuk, « vous venez ici et les deux autres, montrez-moi vos talents »

Il n'eut pas la moindre réaction.

« - Ne m'obligez pas à être violent », dit-il à l'attention de Sung Min et Eun Hyuk qui s'approchèrent bon gré mal gré, « et vous, je ne vais quand même apprendre à des putes comment coucher ? »

Alors Hee Chul et Ryeo Wook se regardèrent, choqués, avant de se rapprocher.

« - Faites durer les préliminaires surtout, que le spectacle soit plaisant »

En disant ses mots, il avait fait assoir Sung Min sur le sol à sa droite, lui caressant la tête comme si c'était un chien, et avait attrapé Eun Hyuk à sa gauche, le tenant contre lui. Timidement, Hee Chul et Ryeo Wook s'embrassèrent, conscients qu'ils devraient vite passer à la vitesse supérieure. Zhou Mi fit monter Sung Min à côté de lui sur le canapé.

« - Chut, je veux pouvoir les entendre »

Et il commença à caresser son corps doucement pour rapidement venir appliquer quelques mouvements sur la verge du garçon qui plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper de bruit. Qui sait ce qu'il subirait s'il échouait ? De son autre main, Zhou Mi glissa sa main dans le dos pour venir se balader à l'entrée de son intimité.

« - Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit à l'autre chienne ? Alors sois sage »

Eun Hyuk baissa les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa résistance. Dong Hae, lui, voulait toujours qu'il y prenne plaisir, il le laissait toujours gémir, soupirer et crier selon l'envie. Mais cet homme-lui semblait trouver son plaisir ailleurs sans se préoccuper des autres. Et là, il vit, il vit le désir, le plaisir de cette homme en voyant son pic de chair gonfler le vêtement. Il sentit alors deux doigts s'introduire en lui et il dut se reconcentrer pour ne pas être bruyant. De leur côté, Hee Chul et Ryeo Wook avaient vraiment passé la vitesse supérieure. Le second était allongé, totalement soumis aux caresses de son ainé qui provoquait gémissements sur gémissements de sa part.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Puis des cris, des coups et d'autres bruits, comme des corps qui tombaient. On tentait d'ouvrir la porte de l'extérieur mais celle-ci résistait. Un coup de feu retentit et l'obstacle céda laissant entrer Dong Hae, Lee Teuk, Kyu Hyun et Ye Sung qui découvrirent la scène ave rage.

« - Il est rare de pouvoir allier l'utile à l'agréable », persiffla Kyu Hyun en voyant la main de Zhou Mi sur Sung Min.

Lee Teuk et Ye Sung se précipitèrent sur Ryeo Wook et Hee Chul pour les couvrir de leurs vestes et leur offrirent une étreinte rassurante qu'ils acceptèrent avec dévotion, rassurés de ne plus avoir à se livrer à cette bassesse.

« - Ôte tes sales pattes de ce qui ne t'appartient pas, Zhou Mi », brailla Dong Hae.

« - Sinon quoi ? »

Il agita un peu plus sa main sur Sung Min et celle à l'intérieur d'Eun Hyuk, leur arrachant couinement et soupir. Il jouait clairement avec son adversaire.

« - Ce son est agréable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Coincé par le bras de Zhou Mi qui traversait son dos pour venir se plonger en lui, Eun Hyuk ne pouvait tourner la tête pour voir les arrivants mais il percevait très bien la rage de son amant.

« - Alors, quel jouet est le tien ? »

Ce fut là ses derniers mots. Lee Teuk avait discrètement dégainé son arme, profitant du corps d'HeeChul pour se cacher et avait tiré. Un seul coup, direct dans la tête et l'homme était mort sur le coup. En sentant la prise se relâcher sur son corps, Sung Min bondit vers les bras réconfortant de Kyu Hyun qui, pour une fois, ne montra que douceur et réconfort au garçon.

Mais Eun Hyuk n'avait pas bougé tout de suite. Réalisant lentement les quelques évènements qu'il venait de vivre, il rejeta vivement le corps sans vie pour bondir du canapé et se réfugier sur le lit à côté. Voyant la panique de son amant, il rangea sa propre arme pour s'approcher doucement.

« - Hyukie ? Là, Hyukie, c'est moi Dong Hae ».

Il le prit dans ses bras faisant fi de sa résistance.

« - Calme-toi, c'est fini »

Et finalement, les tremblements qui agitaient le corps de son amant se stoppèrent. Ils les habillèrent et retournèrent vers le bureau de Yuhno.

« - Les mecs, je vous dois une fière chandelle ! »

« - Ca, tu peux le dire », répondit sombrement Lee Teuk en se rappelant la position dans laquelle il avait trouvé Hee Chul.

« - Pour vous remercier, allez… Trois mois de réservation gratuite ? »

Devant l'absence de réaction, il reprit.

« - 4 mois ? »

Finalement, Dong Hae prit la parole.

« - Tu crois qu'avec ton système de sécurité de merde, on va te les laisser ? », dit Kyu Hyun.

« - On les embarque », ajouta Ye Sung.

« - Et ce n'est pas négociable », conclut Dong Hae avec un air menaçant.

Conscient qu'il n'en avait pas les moyens, Yuhno les laissa partir tous les huit ensemble, désespérant d'avoir perdu quatre de ses produits les plus rentables. Une nouvelle vie allait enfin pouvoir commencer pour les quatre hommes enfin libres. Elle serait surement bien différente de ce qu'ils avaient rêvé dans ce jardin, mais au moins, ils y connaitraient le bonheur.

**THE END**


End file.
